NaruHina: More Than A Walk
by Xx - Deliora - xX
Summary: Naruto seems to be troubled as he finds Hinata. They go for a little walk, but...Things get a little more heated than expected. This is my first intimate story, so... Please give me some room to change!


"I don't know what you're talking about," exclaimed Naruto. He'd been quite on edge lately. Why? He wouldn't speak about it. And it wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Naruto, stop being an ass." Shikamaru muttered, glancing over at him from the shogi table, Temari playing with him in the seat on the opposite side. "What's up? Spit it out already, we can't help you unless we know what's wrong." He continued, setting down a piece with a quiet clink.

Naruto growled softly in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just… Don't worry about it." He sighed softly in defeat, his blue eyes dropping to the ground.

"Ooh, looks like someone's having girl troubles, hm?" Temari remarked with a flirty smile, sipping her sake. "If you're looking for a helping hand to guide you, I'm right here." She winked.

"How about you just go and talk to the girl, then? I'm sure you've met at least once, right?" Shikamaru added. He wasn't too keen on letting his girlfriend go after Naruto on a mission like that.

Naruto looked down, thinking about it. He then gave a light nod and walked down the alley, looking up at the rising moon. It was getting late now; What was the point? She'd been in bed, anyway. May as well go to bed—

"N-Naruto-Kun?" A shy voice murmured from behind him. "W-What are you doing, up so late?"

Naruto turned around, brightening at the sound of her voice. He smiled. "Oh, hey Hinata. I was just looking for you." He walked over to her.

Hinata blushed shyly, looking down at the ground. It was warm outside, but she still wore those covering clothes. How she wasn't melting, he didn't know. Her soft purple hair glowed in the moonlight, with a glossy shine no other girl had.

He watched her for a moment, then leaned up against the wall. "Did you want to go for a walk, Hinata? Just you and me." He ignored Kurama's mocking whispers in his ears, his blue gaze remaining lost in her pale lavender.

She glanced over at him, blushing deeper. "Y-You really want to, Naruto-Kun?" She asked, brightening at the thought. _He really doesn't ignore me! _

Naruto gave one of his signature thumbs up with a fanged grin. "Of course." He answered, walking down the alley again. "Let's go. Maybe we'll find something new."

She scampered after him, keeping close to his side. She glanced over at him with a smile. "T-Thank you." She murmured happily. Her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure he could hear it.

For a while, they wandered. They followed their own path, right, left, into the trees. They even found themselves in a small glade of sakura trees, petals floating down on the warm night breeze. Soon, it was getting late, and the moon had reached its peak in the sky. Storm clouds were gathering on the horizon, so Naruto took her to his house.

"You should take shelter her until the storm passes." He remarked as he shut the door behind him. He stretched out, his stiff muscles sighing with relief. "I'll sleep on the couch; you can stay in my bed." He remarked.

She blushed again. "B-But… I don't have to, N-Naruto-Kun." She murmured. She, for the first time ever, had taken off her jacket. She held it draped over one arm, her wide lavender eyes sparkling with shyness.

"Nah, it's cool." Naruto gazed at her, taking notice of her figure again. He enjoyed the view while he could, sinking down onto he couch. "If you want, you can stay with me then." He added.

She shyly sat beside him, smiling at him warmly. "Thank you." She responded gratefully, setting her jacket down. But, before she could do much else, Naruto pulled her close, tickling her.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked with a laugh. She squealed in response, laughing happily.

"N-No, stop Naruto!" She squealed. As he finally left her be, she rested against him, trying to catch her breath. She turned red, realizing that their faces were _just inches away._

Naruto's gaze softened, the playful look replaced by happiness and a calm sensitivity she hadn't seen before. For a moment, he watched her eyes, then looked do at her lips, almost nervously.

She felt herself doing the same thing he was as, and their lips connected, locking together. Hinata closed her eyes, as did he, as it deepened. His tongue grazed across hers, and she put her arms around him. He kept his hands on her waist, playing with the edge of her shorts.

He liked having her this close; The taste of her kiss left him wanting more. Breaking away, he panted a bit as he caught his breath. She was doing the same, the blush never leaving her cheeks. He moved to her neck, kissing her softly.

She shivered a bit, startled. "N-Naruto!" She gasped in shock. "W-What are you…?"She glanced down at him.

He looked back up at her. "What I've wanted to do for too long." He murmured. Was that lust on his voice? He returned to kissing her passionately, and she didn't fight him.

Instead, she pulled off his already loose jacket, and in return he removed her top. He slid his hands back to her hips, liking the feel of her smooth skin. She was very soft. Something inside of him seemed to growl. _I will be the only one to touch her; she is mine, and no one else's._ He thought as she removed his shirt.

She traced the muscles along his chest, her eyes closed as they kissed. She whimpered a bit as he unhooked her bra, reaching over her. She flushed even redder than before, knowing that now she was completely exposed to him.

He smirked a bit, the playful look returning to his cerulean eyes. Taking it off completely, he cupped one in his hand, massaging it gently enough as not to harm her.

She gasped a bit at the feeling, biting her tongue to keep quiet. She refused to embarrass herself, not in front of Naruto-Kun. She didn't blush any more as he pulled off her shorts. She did the same to him, tangling her fingers in his silky blonde hair.

He growled softly in desire, pinning her a bit on the couch with his hands on either side of her head. With one, he continued to massage her other breast, nipping at her neck. She purred in delight, moving her head back in response. He smiled to himself, and she could feel his lips curl into a smirk against her neck.

She gasped as he pulled off her last article of clothing, doing the same to himself. He didn't seem to be bothered by his exposure, but her blush was determined to stay. She watched him, her own desire increasing with his. She stiffened a bit as he positioned himself over her.

"Hinata." His breath on her neck made her whimper a bit. "Is this okay?" He asked again in a husky whisper.

She swallowed shyly. "Y-Yes." She murmured, glancing over at him. "I _want _you too." She continued, straddling his hips and pulling him to her. She was being more bold than she had in her entire life, all in one moment.

He grinned again, playing with a strand of her hair. "If you're sure." He hesitated no longer in pushing into her. He growled a bit as he forced back a moan.

Despite her greatest efforts, a loud moan escaped her, and she tightened her grip on his shoulders. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth a bit.

He repeated the action, fully burying himself in her. She would be _his,_ and no one else's. He was determined to prove that. He groaned loudly in pleasure, feeling the knot in his lower stomach tightening.

She squealed as he continued, matching him for each thrust. She felt herself getting closer to her own climax, and she could tell that he was, too. She gasped loudly as pleasure ripped down her spine, bouncing back as she shivered and arched her back in response.

He growled into his loud moan, releasing into her. He then slumped down a bit, pulling out to lay beside her. He panted, catching his ragged breath. Glancing over at her, he could tell she was as exhausted as he was.

She panted as well, curled up against him. She was fading, and fast, as her eyes closed. He pulled the large, fluffy blanket up and over the both of them, holding her close. But before she went to sleep, she murmured softly by his ear. "I love you, Naruto-Kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-Chan." He murmured back, before the two of them gave in to sleep.


End file.
